La joya de Zurback
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Universo AlternoDespertar al Kisjo? pero para ello se necesita un sacrificioMi primer fic de gravi sean buenos
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de gravitation, espero que os guste**

**Los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen, si no no estaria escribiendo esto y estaria dibujando manga**

**LA JOYA DE ZURBACK**

**Cap 1**

El reino de Iranda, situado en el país del sol era prospero, su rey gobernaba con sabiduría y justicia.

Este rey tenia tres hijos, por su considerable hermosura eran llamados, las joyas del reino

El mayor de ellos, el príncipe Touma era el heredero al trono, era rubio y de unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, siempre estaba sonriendo, pero quienes lo conocían sabían que era un manipulador, tenia un don, el cual era la sabiduría.

A diferencia de el, sus hermanos eran un poco mas alocados, Suichi, el mediano, era el mas alocado de los tres, se pasaba el día disfrazándose, Cabe admitir que el don del mediano era su voz, una voz que podría aplacar a la mas fiera de las bestias.

Por ultimo estaba Suguru, que era el príncipe menor, era tranquilo y muy calmado, le molestaba mucho que Suichi no se tomara en serio sus deberes, por ello se enfadaba muy a menudo con el.

Al contrario que sus hermano, Suguru no era muy sabio ni tenia una linda voz, su don era belleza, tal era esta que muchos príncipes habían pedido su mano, pero como Suguru los rechazaba a todos su padre quería comprometerlo con el príncipe Hiro del reino Usuke, en el país del Agua.

Por que eran tan cotizadas las manos de los príncipes entre los varones?, muy fácil, además de su belleza, tenían una cualidad, la cual era concebir, ellos podían tener descendencia aunque se casaran con un hombre, algo que había estado en su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales

-Sugu-chaaaaaaan!!!!!! Tou-chaaaaaaaan!!!

Un chico pelirrosa corrió a la biblioteca donde se encontraban sus hermanos, entro de golpe haciendo que sus hermanos se sobresaltasen

-Que pasa Su-chan?- pregunto el mayor

-Lo e visto, el príncipe Hiro esta aquí, ha venido a por Suguru

Los capitulos son cortos, pero suelo subir varios de una vez, asique no os preocupeis


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

El aludido bajo la cabeza, le aterrizaba la idea que su padre le hiciera lo mismo que a su hermano, no quería casarse tan pronto y menos sin amarlo.

-Príncipe Suguru- Llamo Ryuichi, el capitán de la guardia- vuestro padre os llama

El chico bajo la cabeza y salio seguido de Suichi que intentaba animarlo.

El príncipe y el guardia quedaron solos en la biblioteca, Touma se levanto mientras Ryuichi cerraba la pueda al entrar.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras acortaban la distancia que los separaba, cuando estaban a centímetros sus bocas se juntaron en un beso lleno de necesidad, Ryuichi cogio al rubio por los gluteos y lo sento en la mesa, mientras este pasaba los brazos por su cuello, cuando sus pulmones no resistieron mas se separaon.

-Te echado tanto de menos- susuru el principe

-Y yo a ti- respondio el otro, era un chico tan misterioso, a ceces se comportaba como un chiquillo y otras era muy maduro

Volvieron a besarse, llevaban años enamorados, pero por desgracia su padre lo obligo a casarse con Mika, princesa heredera de Kinate y sin embargo ellos seguian viendose.

-No podemos seguir asi- susurro el capitan apoyando la cabeza en la curva del cuello de Touma- viendonos a escondidas

-Lo se- suspiro- pero…. No podemos haceer otra cosa, pronto me obligaran a consumar mi matrimonio

-Por que hemos tenido que acabar asi?- el capitan suspiro profundamente- Touma…. Es mejor que lo dejemos

El principe se separo rapidamente de el mirandolo horrorizado

-Por que?- pregunto

-Tu eres un principe y yo un plebeyo, no podemos estar juntos

-Eso nunca nos habia importado

-Por Kami estas casado!!

-Y que importa eso? Solo son unos papeles- lo tomo por el rostro- mi corazon no le pertenece a nadie mas que a ti

-Touma……. Me es imposible dejarte- dijo habrazandolo fuertemente

-Entonces por que lo intentaste?-dijo el rubio

-Lo siento mi amor- se disculpo el capinan

-No importa mi vida, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Suichi y Suguru llegaron al salon principal, el menor estaba aterrorizado, hiba a conocer al que seria su prometido.

De repente un joven moreno de pelo corto llego a su mente, suspiro, su corazon le pertenecia a el, Tatsuha Uesugi, el principe menor de Kinato y hermano de Mika.

Ese chico le habia robado el corazon desde hacia años, por eso no soportaba la idea de que le comprometieran.

Entraron al salon, su padre estaba de pie saludando al rey de Usuke, un viejito de largo pelo y barba blancos, a Surugu le parecia mas un hermitaño que un rey, miro al lado del hombre, habia un chico de cabello rojo y largo, vestia de verde oscuro y llevaba una capa del mismo color.

-Ah!, aquí estais,- les dijo su padre- Kudou, Hiro, estos son mis hijos, Suichi y Suguru, chicos estos son el rey Kudou y su hijo Hiro.

-Un placer- dijeron los dos haviendo una pequeña reverencia

Hiro les observo a los dos,, Suichi era mas alto, tenia el cabello rosa corto y vertia de color verde claro, luego observo al mas pequeño, ojos marrones, cabello corto y de color verde, tenia una cara angelical y vestia de un precioso azul celeste.

-Bien- comenzo el rey- el motibo de esta reunion- explico a sus hijos- es la concertación del acuerdo matrimonial entre Hiro y Suguru

Suguru se quedo pálido, iban a comprometerlo con ese chico, el cual solo le miro y luego hablo.

-Para mi sera un honor desposar al principe- dijo besando la mano del chico

-Y tu Suguru?- pregunto el padre

-El honor sera mio- dijo tristemente

-Bien, bien, entonces Kudou amigo, que te parece si empezamos con el acuerdo?- el otro asintio- bien, bien, Suichi quedate y ayudanos, Suguru, por que no llevas a Hiro a ver los jardines y aprobechais para conceros un poco? No querras casarte con un completo desconocido, verdad?

-Si padre- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigio a Hiro- me sigue?

Los dos chicos salieron dejando en la sala a los reyes y al principe

-Esto es injusto padre- le reclamo Suichi cuando Suguru y Hiro abandonaron la sala

-Suichi por favor, discutiremos eso mas tarde


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

-Vaya! Este jardin es enorme!, y lleno de flores, es precioso

-Cada flor tiene su sugnificado- dijo el menor

-Podrias decirmelos?- el joven asintio

-Aquiellas de alli son Dráceas y significan "Robare tu corazon", aquellas son Flor de Copey y significan "Dulce proteccion", rosas rojas que son "amor pasional" y estas son Asfodelos y significan "Penas eternas"

-Penas eternas? A quien puede gustarle una flor con un significado tan triste- pregunto incredulo

-Son mis flores favoritas- respondio secamente el menor

-Oh, y por que?

-Por su significado, seguimos?

-C-claro

Despues de caminar un rato se sentaron en una de las bancas a descansar, estaban en silencio hasta que Hiro hablo.

-No pareces muy contento con esto-Le dijo

-Tu si?

-Eres hermoso y pareces buena persona, seguro que seras un espoco maravilloso

-Al menos a uno de los dos si le agrada esto

-Oye, se que tiene que ser difícil para ti, pero no tenemos opccion

-Crees que si la hubiera no seguiria con esto?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, mas bien Hiro interrogaba a su prometido para conocerlo mejor.

La hora de la cena llego, Esta se celebraria en el comedor, una larga mesa estaba en el, encabezando la mesa estaba el rey, a la derecha El rey Kudou, Touma, su esposa Mika y Gouken, el consejero real, al otro lado estaban Suichi, Suguru, el principe Hiro y Ryuichi.

Todos estaban en la mesa, bueno, todos menos Ryuichi que entro un poco despues.

-Perdon por el retraso Majestad- hizo una reberencia- pero habia asuntos de zurridad mue importantes que devia antender.

-Bien, bien- dijo el rey- ahora que estamos todos empezemos

Los sirvientes trajeron la comida, Suguru observo al consejero, era alto, su cabello era corto, plateado con el flequillo cubriendole un ojo, el otro era de color gris, llevaba lentes y estaba impecablemente vestido de blanco, el consejero se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y le sonrrio, Suguru se encongio en su sulla, desde que tenia huso de razon ese hombre siempre le habia producido un mal presentimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

Chillo y se sento en la cama, habia tenido una pesadilla, pero parecia tan real…

**FLASH BACK**

Suguru corria por un pasillo, escapaba de algo, pero no sabia de que, ante el aparecio Hiro

-Hiro!, donde estamos?- dijo preocupado

-Como que donde estamos?- respondio el otro pasandole un brazo por la cintura- Estamos en casa esposo mio

Suguru se separo rapidamente de el y echo a correr, una mano lo cogio, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Gouken, el consejero lo miraba con una sonrrisa en el rostro, pero era una sonrisa cruel, el viento soplo removiendo los cabellos del consejero dejando ver el ojo que siempre estaba tapado, este era azul y la pupila parecia de un grato, lo miro fijamente, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y callo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras en otra parte del castillo Gouken se dirigia a las mazmoras, al legar apreto una roca que dio paso a un oscuro pasadizo, cogio una antorcha y se adentro en el.

Llego a una puerta, la cual tras abrirse dejo ver un laboratorio iluminado tenuemente

Entro en el y se dirigio a una mesa donde habia 3 cartas, sonrrio, su plan iba a llevarse a cabo y nadie se lo impediria.

Miro a su alrededor sonriendo, las paredes estaban llenas de frascos en los que se contenian partes humanas, brazos, piernas, manos, etc, se dirigio a una capsula de vidio llena de un liquido verde, en el estaba el cuerpo de un joven de cabello largo.

-Tranquilo Suyuku, cuando haya despertado al Kisjo trasladare tu espiritu a un nuevo cuerpo, y juntos gobernaremos la tierra


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6**

-Sugu-chaaaaaaaan!!!!

Suichi corria a toda velocidad por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de su hermano, cuando llego abrio de golpe la puerta, pero no contó con el echo de que su hermano estaba medio desnudo.

-SUICHI!!!! Que no sabes llamar?- dijo intentando cubrirse

-Como si nunca te hubierha visto asi, pero ese no es el tema, sabes quien vino a hacernos una visita?

-Quien?- dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse

-Un chico algo, moreno, y muy guapo, te suena?- una sonrisa picara asomo en sus labios

-TATSUHA? Esta aquí?- su hermano asintio

-Y tambien biene ese hermano tan guapo que tiene

-Eiri? Cualquiera diria que te gusta hermano- dijo el peliverde mientras peinaba con espero su cabello, queria estar perfecto para llegar con Tatsuha

-B-bueno, no le conozco mucho, pero si -///- me gusta

Suguru sonrio y abrazo a su hermano

-Ojala tu si tengas suerte, no como yo

-Aun no entiendo por que aceptaste

-Tengo claro mi deber Suichi- contesta el menor- aunque ello signifique separarme de quien amo

Esto hizo a Suichi recordar la conversación que tubo con su padre

**FLASH BACK**

-Es injusto lo que le haces a Suguru padre- dijo el pelirosa

-Necesitamos la alianza con Usuke Suichi, no tengo opccion

-Entonces por que Suguru?, podria haber sido yo

-El lo pidio asi- suspiro el rey- sabes que la belleza de tu hermano es conocida en muchos paises, por eso lo esclgio

Suichi bajo la cabeza escondiendo las lagrimas, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo su padre tenia razon

-Creeme Suichi, su pudiera hacer algo lo haria

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**Suichi, Suichi, me escuchas?

-Eh?, perdon- miro a su hermano- estas radiante

-G-gracias

-Bajamos? Estaran impaciente por verlo

-Si -dijo asintiendo

Los principes bajaron, al llegar al salon del trono, encontraron a dos muchachos identicos, solo se diferenciaban en estatura y color de pelo

-Suguru- dijo el moreno

-T-Tatsuha…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7**

Se miraron, Suguru analizaba a Tatsuha, estaba mas algo y se notaba que en buena forma, sus ojos eran profundos, llenos de valor, adoraba esos ojos, lo habian cautivado desde el primer momento.

Tatsuha hizo lo mismo con el joven, lo observo, estaba mas bajo que el, su cabello seria siendo corto y sus ojos perfectos, su cara de niño le hacia parecer un angel, se quedo anonadado viendo esa preciosa vision

-Suguru- el principe de Kinato se acerco besando la mano del joven- un placer veros de nuevo

-El placer es mio

-Quiero presentaros a Eiri, mi hermano mayor

Eiri era rubio y de ojos color oro, Suichi se quedo contemplando al joven sin decir palabra, solo salio de su ensimismamiento cuando Tatsuha hablo

-Suguru, paseamos por los jardines? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme

Los dos salieron a los jardines, una vez estubieron alejados de todos Tatsuha cogio por el brazo a Suguru y junto su boca con la del otro.

El peliverde paso los brazos por el cuello del mayor profundizando asi el beso

-Te eche de menos- dijo Tatsuha

-Lo se, a mi me paso igual- Sintio como lo abrazaba mas fuete pegandolo a su cuerpo- yo…. Tengo que decirte algo

-Dime amor- respondio el otro besando el cuello del mas joven

-M-mi padre……. Me comprometio

-QUE!? CON QUIEN!?

-Hiro, principe de Usuke- dijo cabizbajo

-No voy a renunciar a ti- dijo mientras lo habrazaba mas fuerte

Los ojos de Suguru se nublaron por las lagrimas

-No podemos hacer nada, ya esta decidido- lo miro a los ojos y lo beso suavemente- yo siempre te voy a amar, mi corazon va a ser tuyo, por siempre, pero no podemos vernos mas, lo mejor es que te olvides de mi

-Te amo Suguru, que eso no se te olvide nunca- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Adios….. Mi amor

Gouken se encontraba observando a la joven pareja, detrás de el tres hombre reian maliciosamente

-Capturarlo con vida y os pagare, sera en poco tiempo verdad?

-Claro señor, somos los ASK, los mejores sicarios de todo el pais


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

Suguru estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en la almoada, las lagrimas escurrian por su suave rostro, se habia separado de la persona que amaba todo por culpa de su padre.

Mientras el joven principe se desacia en lagrimas en el reino de Kinato un joven moreno con lentes y bien vestido caminaba por los pasillos, era Sakano, consejero del rey, estaba tranquilo cuando vio al capitan de la guardia, Yuki y Gouken, hablaban en uno de los correderos.

No era uno hombre curioso, de echo bastante tranquilo, si quitamos su "pequeños" ataques de panico, pero esta vez la curiosidad…… mato al gato

-Recuerda Yuki, debemos estar los tres, ahora que el p rincipe Suguru esta indefenso mentalmente atacaremos, y Sunao, Itsune, tu y yo podremos llevar a abo nuestro plan

"De que hablaban?" se pregunto Sakano " Suguru es el principe menor de Iranda, Sunao el consejero de Usuke e Itsune el de Mitako, que estaran planeando?"

-Lo se, cuando ese principito muera el Kisjo despertara

Sakano abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, estaban locos? Eso podria destruir el planeta, no le dio tiempo a pensar mas, pues un brazo lo agarro y tiro al suelo.

-Tan tarde y por aquí….Sakano-san?

-Yuki, como has podido traicionar a tu pais y al mundo

-Veo que sabes demasiado- dijo desenfundando su espada- no me dejas mas opción que silenciarte

La espada se clavo justo en el corazon de Sakano, dejandolo en el piso cubierto de sangre

-Es una pena- Expreso Yuki- hubiera sido un buen aliado

-Si hubiera reaccionado de otro modo…..Pero ahora devemos centrarnos en el plan, la boda sera en 3 dias, en un par de semanas llevaremos acabo el plan

-Bien, alli estaremos.

Los dos se miraron conrientes, Gouken desaparecio dejando al capitan en el corredor con el cadaver, Yuki sonrió al verlo, estaria muerto, pero aun podia divertirse con el, y con esas intenciones llevo el cadáver a un cuarto.

Gouken caminaba por el jardin del castillo, miro a la ventana que daba a la habitacion de Suguru y sonrrio, después de muerte ese cuerpo seria perfecto para su amado Suyuku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9**

Las cortinas se abrieron dejando paso a los rayos de luz, Suguru se revolvio incomodo por la luz

-Suguru…. Arriba dormilon, o llegaras tarde a tu propia boda

El chico abrio los ojos de golpe, era cierto, ese dia se casaba, y no con cualquiera, si no con Hiro, bajo la cabeza avatido al recordar la conversación con Tatsuha, ahora ya no tenia escapatoria

Se levanto pesadamente, Suichi y Touma estaban en su cuarto, agracia su compañía, y aunque sabia que no podrian hacer nada por evitar esto, su apoyo era muy importante para el, se metio en el baño y permanecio alli un buen rato, salio del baño y sus hermanos lo ayudaron a vestirse, se miro al espejo, su traje consistia en una tunica de un blanco perlado totalmente impecable, la cintura estaba adornada por un cordon dorado, en sus mangas dibujos bordados con hilo de oro, era un traje realmente hermoso, pero lo entristecia que fuera para un día así.

Los sirvientes ultimaban los ultimos preparativos, en el jardin se celebraria la ceremonia, habia un altar y en el un arco echo con flores de todos los tipos y colores.

Sillas habian sido colocadas enfrente dell altar para que los invitados pudieran sentarse a ver la ceremonia y los cocineros preparaban una deliciosa cena.

La hora llego, todo estaba listo, Suguru termino de acomodar su traje, y acompañado por su padre llego al artar, donde tomo la mano de Hiro

-Estas radiante- le dijo el pelirrojo

La ceremonia comenzo, un joven moreno veia como sin poder hacer nada perdia al amor de su vida, su alma se partio cuando el sacerdote pregunto

-Y vos principe Suguru, aceptais a Hiro?

-Acepto

Una palabra, una palabra casto para destrozar el corazon de dos jovenes.

El rey de Usuke se acerco, tras el un sirviente con un cojín en el cual habia dos coronas, tomo la mas grande y se la coloco a su hijo

-Hiro, principe heredero de Usuke- se volvio y cogio la mas pequeña la cual coloco a Suguru- Suguru, principe consorte de Usuke.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la pareja, todos menos tres jovenes, dos por ver el fatidico destino de su hermano y el otro por perderlo para siempre


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10**

La cena habia acabado, Suguru temblaba mientras los sirvientes lo conducian a la habitacion que compartiria con Hiro, una vez alli lo ayudaron a desvestirse, una vez desnudo los sirvientes se fueron dejando al principe en medio de la estancia.

Era tradicion que después de una boda real el consorte o la esposa esperaran desnudos en el centro del cuarto para mostrarle a su marido que eran completamente suyos, después de esto se consumaba el matrimonio.

Hiro entro y cerro la puerta tras el, delante estaba Suguru completamente desnudo y con una expresion triste en el rostro, en ese momento se le hizo tan tierno, pero no era tiempo para eso, habia vivido un poco y deseaba desde hace tanto ese cuerpo, se relamio lascivamente los labios, se desvistio con rapidez y beso al joven habrazandolo, al sentir la virilidad de su marido Suguru temblo, estaba aterrado, tenia miedo de ese hombre al que ahora devia llamar esposo.

Hiro noto el nerviosismo del pequeño, cosa que no hizo mas que exitarlo mas, tomo a Suguru de las cadera y lo lanzo a la cama, las lagrimas asomaron por los ojos del joven y a atravesar las mejillas de este mientras se pegaba al cabecero de la cama con una expresion de terror en el rostro, Hiro lo tumbo brutalmente, verlo asi era tan exitarte, tomo las piernas del menor y las separo bruscamente, lo penetro de una sola vez, el dolor invadio cada celula del pequeño, quien no podia mas que llorar y pedir que se detubiera, Hiro termino dentro de Suguru el cual miraba a la nada, aun llorando y pidiendo clemencia, el pelirrojo simplemense te tumbo en la cama y desbues de robas un beso a su consorse te durmmio sin remordimiento alguno "después de todo es mi consorte, esta para eso, para proporcionarme herederos"


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11**

Suichi no pudo dormir bien esa noche, no hacia mas que pensar en Suguru, en como lo devia haber pasado, y rogaba por que hiro hubiera sido delicado con su hermanito.

Cuando bajo a desayunar Suguru ya estaba alli, ataviado con las ropas propias de un recien casado, se sento a su lado y le pregunto

-Como pasaste la noche?, te lastimo?- sintio como su hermano tembabla- Sugu-chan?

-No hables de eso por favor, ya no soy Sugu-chan…… ya no soy nada de eso.

Suguru se desizo en lagrimas en brazos de su hermano, quien no pudo mas que intentar consolarlo.

Diez dias habian pasado de la ceremonia, pero las celebraciones durarian todavía 2 dias mas.

Suguru salio al balcon, nadie se habia dado cuenta de su ausencia, su vida era un infierno desde que se habia casado con ese hombre, lo forzaba a tener relaciones todas las noches y a cosas que preferia no recordar.

Se apoyo en la muralla, las lagrimas caían solas de sus ojos, se agarro a un poste y subio a la muralla, nadie habia por alli cerca, y el estaba dispuesto a saltar.

Tatsuha salio al balcon, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, cio una figura moverse en la oscuridad y subirse en la muralla, iba a saltar!! Corrio hacia ella y pudo ver su rostro con claridad

-Suguru- susurro- el choco le miro aun llorando- que pretendes? Baja de ahí

-No- respondio el otro entre sollozos- ya no quiero seguir con esto- lloraba mirando a los ojos a Tatsuha- mi vida es un infierno, me quiero morir…

-NO!!!! Ni se te ocurra decir eso Suguru, si…. Si tu te quitaras la vida…. Yo iria contigo y podriamos estar juntos en la otra vida

-Tatsuha…

-Por favor- le tendio la mano

Suguru la cogio tembloroso, Tatsuha lo rodeo por la cintura y lo bajo suavemente, el de cabellos verdes se refugio en el pecho del otro llorando con dolor, Tatsuha lo apreto contra si

-Tranquilo mi amor, ya paso todo

"Amor?….. Si es cierto…… yo lo amo….le sigo amando" se separaron un poco y juntaron sus bocas en un suave beso


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

"Se siente bien" penso Suguru "Me siento tranquilo, protegido", el beso duraba, no querian soltarse, notaban que si lo hacian se perderian para siempre

Cuando sus pulmones no aguantaron mas se separaron, Suguru apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Tatsuha, y este lo abrazo fuertemente, volvieron a besarse ajenos a que una cabellera pelirroja los observaba mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, Suguru era suyo, y nadie tenia derecho a tocarlo mas que el.

-SUGURU!!! QUE CREES QUE HACES?!!!- el chico se dio la vuelta horrorizado

-Hiro….

-Tu- dijo mirando a Tatsuha- apartate de mi consorte

-Si de verdad te importara ddejarias de pensar tanto en ti y empezarias a cuidarlo

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que le haga o no

-Lo tratas como a un objeto, no te das cuenta de su sufrimiento, te diviertes con el cada noche sin preocuparte por nada mas que tu propio placer

-Tatsuha…- dijo el menor avergonzado- como…?

-Oí tus gritos, intente ir, pero Eiri me detubo, podria probocar una guerra por eso- lo besa dulcemente- siento no haberte ayudado

Este no respondio, solu oculto su rostro en el cuello del moreno, el que miraba desafiante al pelirrojo, el cual apretaba fuertemente los puños

-Sueltalo- dijo amenazadoramente- el es mio

-No, no dejare que lo lastimes m as

El pelirrojo no escucho y se lanzo a el, Tatsuha aparto a Suguru para que no saliera lastimado, Hiro pego un vertero puñetazo en el rostro de Tatsuha, pero esse te lo devolvio, Suguru intento detenerlos, pero Hiro lo lanzo contra una pared dejandolo aturdido

-Tatsuha!, Hiro!

Suguru alzo la miraba y vio como Touma, Eiri y Suichi se acercaban corriendo, Eiri cogio a su hermano mientras Touma sujetaba a Hiro, Suichi por su parte abrazo a Suguru que seguia en el mismo lugar donde Hiro lo habia lanzado

-Que se supone que haces Tatsuha?-Pregunto su hermano

-Intentar quitarme a mi consorte-Dijo Hiro furioso

-El nunca fue tuyo!!

-Lo fue desde el momento en que se caso con migo

-Podras tener mi cuerpo- dijo Suguru levantandose y llendo hacia el- Pero nunca podras hacer que te obedezca

Hiro miro a los ojos de su esposo, lo estaba retando y el no podria consertir eso, levanto la mano y abofeteo al chico


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13**

-Que haces?- esta vez fue Touma quien hablo

-Me a desafiado, cuando tendria que ser sumiso

-Eso no es cierto, no tiene por que ser sumiso, el tiene su personalidad y tu no puedes controlarlo

-Es mi esposo y hara lo que le diga

-Antes que tu consorte es mi hermano, y no tienes ningun derecho a ponerle la mano encima

Hiro iba a lanzarse contra Touma cuando una espada se interpuso, tres hombres habian aparecido con ellos

-Vaya, que escandalo- miro al peliverde- tu eres el principe Suguru cierto?

-Quienes sois?- dijo Suichi, nunca os habia visto por qui

-Je, nosotros somos los ASK

-ASK? Son los peores asesinos del pais- dijo el pelirrosa

-Sicarios- dijo uno cogiendo a Suichi de la cintura- preferimos sicarios

-Sueltale- Eiri se interpuso entre el hombre y el pelirosa

-Ok, ok, de todas formas no es nuestroo objetivo

-Objetivo?- pregunto Tatsuha

-Secuestrar al principe Suguru

-No os dejare- dijo Hiro- el me pertenece

Dicho esto se lanzo contra los tres, pero estos lo evitaron con facilidad y clavaron una espada en su pecho, el pelirrojo callo al suelo agonizando

Se acercaron a Suguru, pero Tatsuha se puso en medio, lo cual provoco que le hicieran un profundo corte en el costado derecho, Suguru se arrodillo al lado del moreno, peno lo levantaron.

Touma y Eiri iban a por ellos, pero colocaron un puñal en la garganta de Suguru

-Un paso mas y lo mato- amenazo

Los dos no tubieron mas remedio que quedarse donde estaban mientras veian como se llevaban a Suguru

En cuanto se alejaron Touma informo a su padre, Hiro estaba muerto, Tatsuha herido y Suguru secuestrado


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14**

Despertó por el movimiento de un carro, abrio lentamente los ojos, estaba sentado en un carruaje, maniatado y amordazado, enfrente de el habia dos hombres, el tercero devia estar conduciendo

-Veo que ya despertasteis majestad- Suguru abrio desmesuradamente los ojos al ver quien estaba a su lado, Gouken sonrrio- sorprendido? eso es normal, no todos los dias te secuestra el consejero de tu padre.

Suguru intento quitarse la venda para poder replicarle, pero no le sirvio de nada

-Tranquilo principito- dijo cogiendo el menton del chico- pronto llegaremos

"Llegar? Llegar donde?" penson asustado "que narices quiere hacerme?"

Despues de un rato el carruaje paro, la puerta se abrio Gouken bajo seguido de los otros, pero uno de ellos al parecer el jefe se acerco al muchacho y se lo cargo al hombro rozando en el proceso las nalcas del muchacho y mirandolo de tal manera que Suguru no pudo evitar temblar.

Pudo divisar un castillo, "o quizas es un templo?" lo llevaron a unas mazmoras y lo encerraron en una celda

-Por que haces esto Gouken?

-Muy facil principito, quiero despertar al Kisjo

-Al Kisjo?

-Exacto, y para ello necesito sacrificar un muchacho que sea hermoso y tu mi querido principe eres la ofrenda perfecta- Suguru lo miro con horor- una preciosa flor ultrajada por un animal- le sujeto el menton al muchacho y lo beso fuertemente, luego se relamio los labios- sin duda eres el sacrificio perfecto

Despues de esto se marcho de alli riendo y dejando a Suguru sentado en medio de la celda con las manos atadas a una cadena que colgaba del techo

-Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?, Tatsuha…. Me pregunto si estaras bien


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15**

Ojos negros inspeccionaban detenidamente la habitacion en la cual se encontraba, Mika estaba sentada en una silla, aparentemente dormida, miro al otro lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba Eiri con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Ya despertaste?- hablo el rubio, Tatsuha asintio e hizo ademán de levantarse- no te levantes, aun no te as recuperado

-Donde esta Suguru?

-Se lo llevaron, no pudimos hacer nada

Tatsuha apreto los puños sintiendose impotente ante la situación "tengo que salvarlo a cualquier precio" se decia "no puedo permitir que le hagan daño", sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Touma que acababa de entrar en la habitacion

-Touma!- Dijo Mika sorprendida- habeis encontrado algo?

Este solo nego, Tatsuha sabia que el rubio se comportaba muy friamente con su hermana, y no le culpaba por ello, cierto que esto dañaba a Mika, pero si el estubiera en el lugar de Touma haria lo mismo

-Como te sientes Tatsuha-kun?

-Si te digo que bien te miento, pero seguro que vosotros no estais mejor

El rubio solo bajo la cabeza, Suichi no paraba de llorar por su pequeño hermano y devia admitir que el tambien, no sabia si lo volveria a ver con vida, admitia que era muy egoista y manipulador (cosa que el pequeño Suguru tambien era) pero a su niño eso jamás le importo

**FLASH BACK**

Touma estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, estaba medio dormido y no se percato de que un niño de unos diez años entraba en la habitacion

-Tou-chan?

El nombrado levanto la cabeza y vio a su pequeño con esa sonrrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Que pasa Sugu-chan?- dijo cogiendo al niño y sentandolo en su regazo, el cual se acurruco y en su pecho y agarro su camisa

-Por que la gente es tan mala?- Touma no entendio esa pregunta- por que hablan tan mal de ti?

El ojiverde sonrio, con que a eso se referia

-La gente puede ser muy mala Suguru, pero- hizo que el peliverde lo mirara- lo importante es no dejarse influenciar por esas personas y pensar por ti mismo, lo importante es lo que tu mismo pienses

-Yo pienso….. Que se equibocan, tu eres bueno te quiero nisan

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Touma sonrio ante ese recuerdo para luego enfrentarse a la realidad, tenian que organizar las partidas de busquedas, no descansaria hasta encontrar a su hermano


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 16**

Gouken entro a una habitacion, en ella lo esperaban tres hombres, Yuki Kitazawa capitan de la guardia en Kinato, Sunao Iruken, consejero de Usuke e Irako Uzaumi capitan de la guardia en Mitako

-Gouken-sama se tarda mucho- dijo Irako de forma infantil, tenia el pelo castaño hasta la cintura y cara infantil

-Comportate Irako, tienes 17 años no 10- bromeo Yuki

En respuesta el castaño solo inflo graciosamente los cachetes

-Yuki baka

-Siento el retraso caballeros- dijo al entrar

-Bueno, parece que el principito ya esta aquí- dijo Sunao, este tenia 24 años de pelo castaño y corto- espero que no lo hayas tratado mal

-Conociendolo el pobre no lo aguantara mas de dos dias

-Muy gracioso Irako, pero no le e echo nada

-Aun asi es mejor que a partir de ahora cuidemos nuestros movimientos si no queremos que nos cojan

"En que rayos estara pensando Gouken-sama?" penso Irako mientras caminaba por los pasillos " aun no a dicho para que necesita al principe, pero sospecho que Yuki sabe algo"

-Que piensas tanto?

-Ah! Eres tu Sunao, pense que eras Gouken-sama que habia leido mi mente

-Tan malo era lo que pensabas?

-Es solo…. Nada, dejalo, y dime ya te vas? Pense que te quedarias esta noche- dijo con ojitos de cachorro

-Me encantaria, pero si me quedo sospecharan, y tu? Donde vas con esa bandeja de comida?

-Tengo que llevarsela al principito, no queremos que se muera de hambre verdad?- le sonrio

-No, pero ten cuidado Irako, aun eres muy joven y estas metido en un embrollo muy sucio

Irako se volvio para reclamarle, pero ya se habiha ido "que habra querido decir con eso? Por que ellos saben que pasa y yo no?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap 17**

Shuichi estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardin, miro la planta a su lado, eran asfodelos, " a Suguru le encantaban"

**FLASH BACK**

Touma, Shuichi y Suguru se encontraban en el jardin, suichi llevaba de la mano a Suguru, el pequeño solo tenia 5 años e iba coriendo de un lado a otro con el pelirosa que tenia 7 un Touma de 11 años los seguia sonriendo

-Mira Shu-chan, estas flores me gustan, que son?

-Margaritas- contesto orgulloso

-No Shuichi- dijo Touma llegando donde ellos- son asfodelos, y en el lenguaje de las flores quieren decir penas eternas.

-Pues yo creia que eran margaritas

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, añoraba tanto a su hermanito y queria recuperarlo, mas lagrimas hermanas de la anterior e hijas de la misma tristeza se deslizaron siguiendo a su hermana

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Shuichi, miro al poseedor de esa extremidad y se persio en los mares dorados de su dueño, los mismos ojos de los que se habia quedado prendado ahora lo miraban con comprension, Eiri se sento a su lado

-Siento no haber podido hacer nada por tu hermano aun a pesar de haber estado alli

-No te preocupes, ninguno pudimos hacer nada, como esta Tatsuha?

-Es fuerse te recuperara, pero lo que mas me preocupa no es su estado fisico, tu sabes lo que habia entre ellos dos verdad?- ante el asentimiento de Shuichi Eiri prosiguio- temo que quiera ir a buscarlo

-Eso seria una locura !!!

-Lo se, pero mi hermano es muy impulsivo

Shuichi bajo la cabeza, Eiri lo miro, por alguna razon no le gustaba ver al pelirrosa triste "pero que dices Eiri baka, tu amas a Yuki recuerdas?" volvio a mirarlo, se veia tan lindo.. "vale, tu no has pensado eso ok? ¬¬" Y mientras el rubio libraba una batalla campal en su cabeza el sol se ocultaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 18**

La puerta se abrio dejando entrar a un muchacho vestido con uniforme que traia una bandeja en sus manos, nada mas entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y luego se acerco a la persona que se hayaba en la celda, dejo la bandeja en el suelo y se acerco al chico

-Siempre igual, las aprieta demasiado

Suguru lo miro sorprendido "me esta desatando, por que?"

-Por que haces esto?- pregunto desconfiado mientras miraba sus muñecas lastimadas por las cadenas

-No puedes comer con las manos atadas, o si?- le sonrio- anda come-El ojimarron lo miro desconfiado- que pasa? No esta envenenado ni nada, si quieres yo como primero- dio un mordisco al pan y se lo paso a Suguru- ves?

-Quien eres?- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer

-Soy Irako Uzumi

-Tu tambien estan en los planes de Gouken?

-En realidad- dejo de lado su sonrisa- no que que esta planeando Gouken-sama

-Entonces por que lo ayudas?

-El me recogio cuando era un niño, y me recomendó como soldado en Mitako, yo acepte con la esperanza de poder encontrar a mi hermano mayor, pero aunque llege a capitan de la guardia no encontre nada, a cambio de ayuda Gouken-sama me dijo que me ayudaria a encontrarlo

Suguru lo miro, el chico era muy lindo, tenia rasgos finos y sus ojos azules le daban un aire inocente

-Que le paso a tu hermano?

-Cuando era pequeño vivia en Aruno, un pueblo de Mitako, mis padres mrieron al poco de nacer yo, y mi hermano se encargaba de mi, nuestro pueblo entro en guerra con un pueblo vecino, nos atacaron y arrasaron el puelo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que mi hermano me protegio con su cuerpo de un golpe, cuando desperte el ya no estaba

"La guerra de Aruno…. Ya recuerdo, Touma me hablo de ella"

-Entonces tu no tienes nada que ver con los planes para invocar al Kisjo?

-AL KISJO?


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap 19**

Los reyes de Mitako y Kinato se dirigian a Iranda, el rey Noshiro habia pedido ayuda para encontrar a su hijo

Una mujer desmonto del carruaje, tenia el pelo lavanda y suelto, iba vestida ricamente

-Cuanto me alegro de veros reina Suiya

-Siento lo del pequeño Suguru Noshiro

El rey asintio y observo a las jóvenes que estaban detrás de la reina

-Oh, pero si son las pequeñas Noriko y Ayaka, cuanto han crecido

Las dos hicieron una reberencia, Ayaka busco con la mirada por todo el salon

-A quien buscas tanto?-Susurro Noriko a su hermana

-No veo a Eiri-kun por ninguna parte-dijo preocupada

-Ya me extrañaba que quisieras venir aquí -.-U

En ese momento Eiri y Suichi entraron al salon, Ayaka se quedo mirando a la pareja, ese pelirrosa estaba demasiado cerca de SU Eiri y no lo permitiria, después de pensar esto corrio hacia el rubio

-Eiri-kun!!!!!!!!!!- la castaña salto sobre el tirandolo al suelo

-A-Ayaka?

-Claro, ya te habias olvidado de mi?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos y se volvio a Suichi- quien es el?

-Esto, soy Suichi

-Yo soy Ayaka-dijo dejando levantarse al rubio- y soy la prometida de Eiri-kun

Eso fue un golpe para el pelirrosa "prometido, esta prometido" bajo la cabeza "ahora si que no tengo oportunidad" se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Touma

-Cuando empezara la reunion?

-Ya mismo, que ocurre?

-Nada, solo estraño mucho a Suguru

-No te preocupes- dijo el rubio abrazandolo- le encontraremos

Una vez todos los reyes estuvieron sentados Noshiro hablo

-Como todos sabeis os e convocado aquí para solicitar vuestra ayuda., ya que como todos sabeis mi hijo a sido secuestrado por Gouken, mi antiguo consejero

Cuando acabo de hablar Ryuichi se levanto para dar el informe

-Hemos registrado cada rincon de la ciudad, desde casas a establos, incluso todos los rincones del castillo, las patrullas estan buscando en los alrededores, no ha podido ir muy lejos, ya que inspeccionamos todos los carruajes que entran y salen del pais, aun asi tememos que haya uido del pais y pedimos su ayuda

Tras un rato de silencio la reina Suiya hablo

-El reino de Mitako prestara su ayuda

-Y por supuesto el de Kinato tambien, Yuki- el nombrado se acerco al rey- el es Yuki Ktazawa, capitan de mi guardia, ayudaras todo lo posible

-Si señor

-En cuanto el capitan de mi guardia, Irako Uzumi, regrese de su mision tambien ayudara


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap20**

-No sabias que era lo que hiban a hacer?

-No, como ya te hhe dicho no tenia ni idea-se levanto- no quiero participar en esto

-Por desgracias tendras que hacerlo- los dos chicos miraron a la puerta de donde venia la voz

-Gouken-sama…. Por que? Por que no me dijo?, no quiero participar en esto

-Como ya te he dicho tendras que hacerlo- golpeo la mejilla del chico tirandolo al suelo- ya que eres el segundo sacrificio

Irako abrio los ojos espantado, Gouken se arrodillo ante el e hizo aparecer unos grilletes que coloco en las manos del chico, luego volvio a atar a Suguru pero esta vez a la pared junto con Irako

-Me dijio que me ayudaria a encontrar a mi hermano!!

-Muchacho estupido, has estado con el todo el tiempo- el castaño lo miro sin entender- no comprendes?, Sunao, su verdadero nombre es Tuziko Uzumi, te suena?

-NO!! MIENTES!! ME LO HUBIERA DICHO

-Decirtelo? Si ni siquiera lo recuerda, cuando lo encontre le borre la memoria

-Por que?-dijo con voz quebrada

-Porque como ya te dije eres el segundo sacrificio, la sangre de dos muchachos jóvenes y hermosos hara despertar al Kisjo

Gouken sonrio y salio de alli, la crermonia tenia que ser en Iranda, pero como iba a llevarlos alli?, necesitaba hablar con Sunao e Yuki lo antes posible

Mientras en la celda solo se oian los sollozos del chico

-No puede ser ciero- repetia

-Esto… como… como entro si echaste el seguro?-Irako lo miro sorprendido

-El, el es brujo, puede hacer cosas que nadie explica, por eso yo pensaba

-No te tortures asi- le dijo el menor

-Como no hacerlo, yo colabore en tu secuestro, como puedes tratarme asi?

-Al principio si era asi, pero te engaño, no tienes la culpa

-Si salimos de esta con vida, recuerdame darte las gracias

Suguru le sonrrio y el otro deovolvio el jesto, sabia desde un principio que el chico no era malo, maldijo una y mil veces a Gouken por engañarlo asi


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap 21**

-Llegas tarde Yuki- dijo Sunao desde la puerta

-Lo siento, el rey pesado no me dejaba marchar

-Ya, Gouken quiere hablar con nosotros- dijo señalando un circulo pintado en el suelo

Los dos se acercaron al circulo y de este aparecio una sombra

-Yuki, Sunao, e de hablar con vosotros, ya tenemos el segundo sacrificio

-Entonces habra que transportarlos a Ianda

-Exacto Yuki, en eso intervenis vosotros, distraereis a las tropas

-Pero eso no podria hacerlo Irako?- dijo Sunao

-Me temo que no, el es el segundo sacrificio

-Que?- casi grito Sunao- pero señor, por que?

-Es perfecto- dijo Yuki- otra hermosidad, simplemente esplendido Gouken

-Gracias Yuki, y en cuanto a ti Sunao, no querias descubrir tu pasado?- este asintio- entonces tendras que colaborar

Sunao no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, la conversación con Gouken lo habia comnocionado, queria a Irako como si de su hermanito se tratase, pero el tenia hermanos?, no lo sabia, no recordaba nada de su pasado, ni como se llamaba ni nada

Mientras en los jardines una joven de cabello largo paseaba tristemente, Eiri habia roto su sompromiso, Amo a otra persona le habia dicho, se dejo caer al suelo arrodillada y comenzo a llorar

-Por que? Por que no puede amarme? Su pudiera hacer que me amara

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Q-quien… eres?

-Mi nombre es Gouken, y puedo ayudarte

-Ayudarme? Como?

-Haciendo que Eiri se enamore de ti

-Puede hacer eso?

-Claro que puedo querida, pero acambio quiero tu ayuda

-Que debo hacer?

Gouken sonrio y se acerco a la joven para darle instrucciones


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap 22**

Touma se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la bliblioteca, el libro que habia cogido para intentar distraerse no servia de nada, miro el titulo "Apariciones, el libro favorito de Suguru" sonrio, a su pequeño hermanito le encantaban esoso temas, de pronto sintio unas manos tomar las suyas y acto seguido unos labios en su cuello

-Le encontrare- susurro en su oido- te lo prometo, aunque me cueste la vida

Al oir esto Touma se levanto dejando caer la silla y abrazando a Ryuichi por el cuello fuertemente, este bajo sus manos a la cintura del rubio al tiempo que este comenzaba a sollozar

-Touma…

-No quiero perderte a ti tambien

-No lo aras-contesto abrazandolo fuertemente

-Tengo miedo Ryuichi, no se lo que ese hombre puede hacerle, y ahora tu me dices eso….. Tengo miedo de perderos

-Nunca me perderas

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de amor que duro varios minutos, pues los dos sentian que si se separaban se perderian para siempre

-Oye, cuanto hace que estamos aquí?- Pregunto Suguru

-No lo se, es difícil distinguir el dia y la noche en esta celda, por cierto, cuantos años tienes?

-16

-Vaya, eres muy joven, desde un principio me parecio mal que Gouken-sama quisiera secuestrarte

-Dijiste que no sabias nada de esto!!

-Yo solo sabia que querian secuestrarte, pero no sabia para que-dijo empezando a toquetear con los pies

-Que haces?

-En todas las mazmorras hay un ladrillo que sirve de palanca para abrir las cadenas, estoy intentando encontrarlo

-Te ayudare

-Es inútil -dijo Irako

-Que es esto?- dijo Suguru pisando un ladrillo bajo sus pies, al instanse te abrieron las cadenas que los sujetaban dejando caer a los chicos

-No esta mal para un principito- dijo Irako- ahora salgamos de aqui


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap 23**

Abrieron fácilmente la puerta, miraron bien en el corredor antes de salir, Irako guio a Suguru por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal

-De verdad creiais que seria tan facil escapar de aquí?- Gouken rio mientras Irako se ponia delante de Suguru

-Irako no- dijo el chico, pero el castaño sonrio

-No puede matarnos, no temas

-Tienes razon- respondio el mayor- pero eso no quiere decir que no puede heriros

-TATSUHA! No insistas mas-gruño Eiri

-Pero por que? El podria ayudarnos

-No sabemos que querrá acambio, ni siquiera sabemos si nos ayudara

-pero tenemos que intentarlo

-Eiri-san tiene razon Tatsuha- intervino Touma acercandose al joven- yo tambien deseo con toda mi alma rescatar a Suguru, pero arriesgandonos no conseguimos nada

Tatsuha se dio media vuelta y salio enojado del cuarto, se dirigia a su habitacion cuando noto como alguien lo seguia, se giro preparado para desenfundar su espada de la cual no se separaba, pero se detubo al comprobar quien era

-Tranquilo- le dijo Suichi- os estube escuchando y me parece buena idea, esta noche nos vemos en los jardines, iremos a buscarle

Tatsuha sonrio y el pelirrosa le devolvio la sonrisa

-Tranquilo Eiri-san, poniendote nervioso no conseguiras nada

-Lo se, pero espero que a Tatsuha no se le ocurra ir a por ese hombre

-Aunque quizas si sea una buena idea- dijo Mika- nuestro padre recuyo a el en alguna ocasión y a resultado ser de fiar

-Aun asi, no recurrire a el mas que como ultima esperanza

-No seas cabezota Touma- dijo la castaña- cada minuto que pasamos sin hacer nada puede ser un peligro para Suguru

Estas palabras parecieron acabar de convencer a Touma

-Esta bien, lo hablare con mi padre mañana, espero que funcione

Dicho esto salio del cuarto y se dirigio veloz a la biblioteca, necesitaba ver a Ryuichi, y quizas tambien pedirle consejo sobre lo que deveria hacer


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap 24**

La noche callo, dos sombras se escurrieron fuera del castillo

-Menos mal que nadie nos vio

-Tienes razon, pero no podemos perder el tiempo vamos!

Caminaron durante dos horas que se les hicieron eternas, por fin llegaron a un espeso bosque, los arboles estaban tan juntos que impedian que la luz de la luna se filtrara entre sus copas

Avanzaron despacio, habian oido estrañas historias de ese bosque, pero verlo en la realidad era mas aterrador

-Estoy aterrado, deveriamos haber esperado y traer una escolta- dijo Suichi

-Crees que ellos estarian menos asustados que nosotros?

-Al menos lo disimularian mejor-dijo soltando una risita- aunque estarian igual de aterrados

Por fin divisaron una cabaña a lo lejos, se acercaron despacio, como temiendo que esta los fuera a tragar, se quedaron helados al comprobar que del tejado colgaban pequeñas calaberas, a los lados de la casa se sentoncraban dos grandes antorchas

-Creo que llegamos- dijo Tatsuha mientras tragaba pesadamente

Se acercaron a la puerta y tragaron con dificultad, llamaron lentamente, el sonido del golpe contra la puerta resono en todo el bosque, la puerta se abrio revelando a una persona alta, de cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta y ojos azules

-U-usted es K?- pregunto Suichi

-Yes!!!!- dijo con una gran sonrisa- y os estaba esperando

Se echo a un lado aun sonriendo pasa que los jóvenes entraran

-Well (bien)-dijo sentandose- hm, Please sit don (sientense por favor)- los jóvenes obedecieron y se sentaron junto a el- all rigt! in that can help them?(en que puedo ayudaros?)

-Vera, soy Suichi, principe de Iranda, y quiero pedirle ayuda para poder encontrar a mi hermano

-¡Oh! the prince Suguru, this well, I will help you (oh el pincipe Suguru, esta bien, os ayudare)…. Pero, teneis que darme algo, un pago acambio de mis servicios

-E-el que?-pregunto Tatsuha

-Bueno digamos que esos estupidos del reino no me dejan tranquilo y me gustaria un poco mas de libertad

-Si es por eso no se preocupe- dijo Suichi- mi padre acaba de quedarse sin consejero, podria pedirle que usted ocupe su lugar

-Seriously? well, I accept the treatment (de veras?, bien, acepto el trato)


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap 25**

Mientras Suichi y Tatsuha hablaban con K en el palacio un joven rubio se dirigia a la biblioteca, tenia que hablar con Ryuichi

Abrio lentamente la puerta y lo vio alli sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, se acerco lentamente al chico y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazandolo

-Ryu-chan-susurro a su oido

-Touma!!-dijo sorprendido dandose la vuelta y levantandose- que ocurre cariño?

Los brazos Ryuichi se aferraron a la cintura de Touma, este escondio la cabeza en el pecho del mayor dejandose llevar por la tranquilidad que le encolcha cuando esta con el

-Que ocurre?-le susurro besando su cabello

-No se que hacer-dijo tambien en un susurro- no se como encontrar a Suguru

-Touma…. Necesitas descansar- dijo tomandolo en brazos- no has dormido casi desde que todo esto empezo

El rubio se dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuichi sumiendose enseguida en un profundo sueño.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando la estancia, Touma abrio los ojos lentamente, estaba en una cama, no era la suya pero tenia la impresión de conocerla, miro a su lado y alli estaba Ryuichi durmiendo placidamente, sonrio, cuantisimas veces habia despertado asi, abrazados

-Ya despertaste- pregunto el castaño besandolo

-Hace rato, pero me encanta verte dormir-le sonrio

-Te quiero- fueron a besarse de nuevo, pero a medio camino Touma lo aparto y corrio al baño- Touma?

Ryuichi se levanto y fue al baño, alli encontró al rubio vomitando lo que una vez fue comida

-Touma que te pasa?

-Creo, creo que……-dijo mientras se limpiaba

-Si?-dijo el otro desesperado

-Creo que estoy embarazado

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!?


End file.
